White Destiny
by animelov3r27
Summary: She was just a little girl when she lost her parents. However,she doesn't have any memory of her dead parents and still thinks that her parents is alive. Due to her trauma, she suffered amnesia. Will her childhood friends be able to restore all the pieces of memory back and complete her world? A sudden twist! Her childhood friends falling in love with her!


**A/N: Domo minna~! This is my first time writing a KnB fanfic! so please be easy on me~! and please do enjoy~!**

_**Summary:She was just a little girl when she lost her parents. However,she doesn't have any memory of her dead parents and still thinks that her parents is alive. Due to her trauma, she suffered amnesia. Will her childhood friends be able to restore all the pieces of memory back and complete her world? A sudden twist! Her childhood friends falling in love with her!**_

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

_"One week have past when school starts at Teikou Middle School, The cherry blossoms are in full bloom as a white haired girl transfered at the well-known school"_

__"Good morning class!" The homeroom teacher greeted "Today we will have a transferee." The teacher announced.  
Kuroko was just reading his book until he heard the the transferee's name.  
"You may come now" The teacher said.  
The door opened and a girl entered the classroom. As she entered the room was suddenly silent. The student was stunned as she walk her way to the middle, they weren't stunned because she is beautiful ( well she is not that beautiful more like an average girl). They were stunned at her appearance. She has long elegant hair, her hair is white as snow, her eyes share the same color as the blue sky that perfectly matches her white hair and she's not that tall. As the whole class finished to examined her she started to introduced herself.  
"Good morning my name is Shiroko Terumi, I just came back from America, Please take care of me." After introducing she gently bowed her head.  
Upon hearing the her voice the whole class clapped and greeted her back.  
"Okay Shiroko-chan your seat is there in the last row beside Kuroko-kun" The teacher instructed.  
"Okay thank you sensei" she greeted and headed to her seat.  
As the girl made her way through her seat, Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked at the white haired girl.  
"Wha...what is she doing here? Is that really her?" Kuroko asked to himself.  
Shiroko sitted at her chair, she wondered who is the boy Kuroko that her teacher said that it was the boy whose sitting beside her.  
"Hmmm...I wonder who Kuroko-kun is?" she asked to herself.  
"Ano... Excuse me.. I'm Kuroko" Kuroko greeted.  
"Ah...eh...EH!" Shiroko screamed.  
"Shiroko-chan is everything okay?" The teacher asked.  
"S-sensei! This guy suddenly popped out of nowhere!" Shiroko said.  
"Ahahahaha" the teacher laughed as Shiroko watched her teacher "That's Kuroko-kun, He really have small presence so he tends to shock everyone" The teacher explained.  
"Ah...is that so?" Shiroko said as she seated again.

The class ended and its already lunch break.  
Shiroko headed to the cherry blossoms finding a spot to seat and eat her walking towards the place she was stunned at how beautifully the petals flutter in the air.  
"Ah...its so peaceful and beautiful" She said as the breeze reached her hair.  
While looking at the cherry blossoms, Kise on the other hand have succeeded escaping his fangirls.  
"Ahhhhh at last!" Kise said while inhaling some fresh air, he then noticed a girl standing while watching the cherry blossoms.  
"Wh-what" Kise said shockingly "What is she doing here?" As Kise stand there dumbfounded the white haired girl notice him.  
"A...ano...why are you staring at me?" Shiroko asked.  
When Kise heared the girl's voice tears started to fall from his eyes.  
"A...are! why are you crying!?" Shiroko asked panicking.  
"Ah...sorry-ssu!" Kise said "I was just touched at how beautiful the cherry blossoms is" Kise lied.  
"Sorry for disturbing you!' Kise said as he run off.  
"Oh... so he was touched by the blossoms, what a weird guy" Shiroko said a smile on her face. She then started to eat her lunch and head back to their classroom.

**Kuroko's POV**

I was sitting at my chair when our homeroom teacher announced that we will have a transferee. I didn't care that much I just continued reading my book. Our teacher let the new student the room. Suddenly the whole class went quiet, But still it didn't caught my attention until the new student introduced herself.  
"Good morning my name is Shiroko Terumi" after I heard that name I quickly look at the front to see whose their and my eyes widened at what I saw. Her hair was long and snow colored her eyes have the same color as the sky. After I examined her some memories of my childhood came back.

_-Flashback-_

_Kuro-chan let's play!  
Eh..! Shirokocchi! play with me too!  
Kuso don't be too loud!  
My name is Kise not Kuso Ahominecchi!  
Shiroko I have your lucky item for today  
Eh~ Mido-chin~ you should give her food not something useless like that  
Wh-what! Murasakibara all you think about is food and it's not useless!  
Ano...Shiro-chan let's make some vanilla milkshake with sensei  
Okay Kuro-chan!  
All of you your'e too loud  
Ah! Sei-chan!_

_-End of flashback-_

The memories stopped there. What is she doing here? I asked to myself.

**End of Kuroko's POV**

**Kise's POV**

I was running endlessly since this morning. I know that I'm really handsome...but do I really need to suffer this everyday!? Wait before that I need to find a hiding place so I can relax and I'm seriously starting to get tired from all this running.  
Ah! I said as I run looking at the cherry blossoms. It's really pretty when its in full bloom. As I watch the petals flutter everywhere I noticed a white haired girl. Her hair is like the snow she stands their while watching the cherry blossoms. As I stared at her I remembered something.  
"A...ano...why are you staring at me?" she asked so she noticed me. After I heard her voice I didn't know why tears starts to fall down my face.  
"A...are! why are you crying!?" She said panicking. I saw her panicking so I quickly think about something and then I just said.  
"Ah...sorry-ssu!I was just touched at how beautiful the cherry blossoms is" I lied.  
"Sorry for disturbing you!" After I said that I hurriedly ran away tears still falling from my eyes as I mentioned "Shirokocchi.."

**End of Kise's POV**

**Shiroko's POV**

Aaaah...today is the day I that I will go to this "Teikou Middle School" I hope I can make many friends. As I arrived at the school I headed to my classroom as I waited sensei to call me and let me in.  
"You may come in now" sensei said.  
I was really nervous as I grab the handle of the door. I mustered all my courage and opened the door and entered. As I walked in the middle everyone became silent as they stared at me as if they just saw a ghost. I was super nervous now. I let them look at me for a few minutes and I started to introduce myself.  
Good morning my name is Shiroko Terumi, I just came back from America, Please take care of me. After saying that I bowed politely. A few seconds and they just greeted me back.  
"Okay Shiroko-chan your seat is there in the last row beside Kuroko-kun" Sensei said. So I headed to my seat and put my bag down.  
I look at my left and there was a blank seat so maybe Kuroko-kun is absent.  
Hmm...I wonder who Kuroko-kun is?. I wondered.  
"Ano... Excuse me.. I'm Kuroko" He greeted.  
Ah...eh...EH! I screamed hysterically. I jumped out of my chair at shock. Where the hell did he came from?  
"Shiroko-chan is eveything okay?" Sensei asked.  
S-sensei! This guy suddenly popped out of nowhere! I said.  
"Ahahahaha that's Kuroko-kun, He really have small presence so he tends to shock everyone" Sensei said.  
I don't know what to think at this situation right now Ah...is that so? I just answered and sitted back to my seat.  
The class ended and it's lunch break now, Luckily I bring my own lunchbox so I just need to find a spot where I can sit and eat. AH! there! I headed to the cherry trees. I was stunned at how beautiful the petals flutter in the wind. As I stand there I noticed someone looking at me so I approached him.  
A...ano...why are you staring at me I asked then suddenly the guy started to cry! I was so shocked I didn't meant to scare him! so I asked him panicking A...are! why are you crying!?  
"Ah...sorry-ssu!I was just touched at how beautiful the cherry blossoms is" He explained.  
"Sorry for disturbing you!" He said as he run off.  
"Oh... so he was touched by the blossoms, what a weird guy as I said while smiling. I started eating and headed back to our classroom.  
"This will be interesting I have met two interesting guy already" I said to myself.

**End of Shiroko's POV**

* * *

**A/N: Jan~! I finished my first fanfic for Kuroko no Basket~ I hoped you liked it~ And please do review to tell my of my mistakes so I can improve it~ See you next time~!**


End file.
